warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
RiverClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In Riverclan... "You're good at that!" Ravenpaw meowed to Snowpaw as she gave herbs to the many sick cats. Prickl ar 00:12, January 2, 2012 (UTC)" "Thanks!" Snowpaw replied. "Hey Snowy! Do you have any herbs for Tinyflower? She has a belly ache." said Tigerpaw. "Of corse," she said as she turned to Moonflame. "Moonflame, can I give some (Whatever herb helps belly aches) to Tinyflower?" she asked. She nodded and Snowpaw treated Tinyflower. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 16:40, January 2, 2012 (UTC) "Snowpaw," Crookestep walked in. "Do you have any marigold for my pad?" She asked, showing her forepaw to Snowpaw. --Flamestrike 22:05, January 7, 2012 (UTC) "Um, yes," said Snowpaw. She chewed the herbs to a pulp and rubed them on her pads. "Better?" she asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 22:07, January 7, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, thanks" she said. She went outside of the den to find her mate, Galestrike. --Flamestrike 22:51, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Later... "Come on Snowy, we better get some rest," said Tigerpaw. "Yeah," she yawned. "Thanks for your help, Snowpaw," said Moonflame. "No problem!" she said, happily. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 22:58, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Ravenpaw padded up to Tigerpaw. "C'mon, sleepy-head, you need rest too," She meowed. Prickl ar 01:15, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Riverstream felt the least bit annoyed. She ''was Moonflame's apprentcie not Snowpaw. Maybe she would take Snowpaw as an apprentice though, but Moonflame would have to retire or.. die. Riverface[[User Talk:Riverface| Life isn't moonlight and mice-''Tawnypelt]] 01:53, January 14, 2012 (UTC) "Fine," Tigerpaw meowed ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 15:52, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Ravenpaw watched Riverstream eye Snowpaw with annoyance. "Snowpaw should maybe back off from the medicine cat den for a while." She whispered to Tigerpaw. Prickl ar 21:50, January 21, 2012 (UTC) "Nah, she's already helped heal half of the clan!" said Tigerpaw. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 22:17, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Ravenpaw snorted and feel asleep. The next day Ravenpaw woke to barking. "Dogs?" She asked in wonder as the barking came closer. "Dogs!" She screamed. Prickl ar 22:22, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Silverstar pricked her ears. A starclan cat came in. "Silverstar, you are being given a new name. You shall now be knownw as Shinestar!" meowed the cat. 20:00, February 21, 2012 (UTC) (What?) (Rping Tigerpaw) I ran out of the apprentice den and slashed at a dog's face. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:29, February 21, 2012 (UTC) (there was two Silverstar's. Cloudclan, and Riverclan. Don't want them mixed up, so changed her name.) Shinestar ran out of her den and into the battle. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:58, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) The dog ran off with its tail between its legs. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:01, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Shinestar called a meeting. "I have a new name. A Starclan cat gave me it, I'm now known as Shinestar! You all fought like Starclan warriors today!" yowled Shinestar. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:04, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (Hey, can you RP on the Rogues RP?) "Shinestar! Shinestar!" cheered the clan. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:06, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (i'll have to do it in posts, its busy there!) Shinestar nodded to her clan. "Now, i order ALL of you, to relax!" she yowled. Shinestar jumped off the rock. This was the first time the clan could relax. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:08, February 22, 2012 (UTC) "Um, O.K," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:10, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Shinestar layed down next to her family and sighed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:11, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Ravenpaw headed over to Tigerpaw. "Want to ask our mentors if we cn go hunting together?" Prickl ar 21:03, March 7, 2012 (UTC) "No on shall hunt or train." growled Shinestar. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:10, March 8, 2012 (UTC) "With all due respect, Shellstar," said Tigerpaw, dipping his head. "The freash-kill pile is quite low, and our mentors have always taught us that lazyness gets us no where." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:38, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "Alright then, you may." mewed Shinestar. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:53, March 13, 2012 (UTC) We went hunting with our mentors. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:58, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Shinestar sunned herself next to her kit, Streamkit. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:15, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Shinestar jumped when she heard a boom. "T-Twolegs shot Redheather!" Gingerfeather yowled, as he bursted in with Redheather's body.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:25, May 5, 2012 (UTC) We came back with two shrews, a bird, and five fish. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:26, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Shinestar frowned as she looked at Redheather's body. "We're going to have two ceremonies today...Redheather's, and my kits!" meowed Shinestar. She put Redheather's ginger body in the clearing. She leaped on the high birch. "All cats old enough to swim, gather round1" yowled Shinestar.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:30, May 5, 2012 (UTC) We gathered underneath high birch. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:31, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Shinestar sighed. "We lost Redheather to twolegs shooting.... I don't want anyone going out unless a lot of cats are going! Streamkit, Tornadokit, and Featherkit, step forward..." meowed Shinestar (blah blah!) "Streampaw, i will mentor you, Featherpaw, Frozenwater will mentor you, Tornadopaw, Fuzzy(tail or pelt? XD) will mentro you! Meeting over!" yowled Shinestar.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:37, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay